And So He Did
by InuChanFan
Summary: Set after S5E3, Arthur attends to his wounded wife, and tries to heal the rift forming between them. Hurt x Comfort x Lemon.


When Guinevere woke in Gaius' rooms, she knew something bad must have happened to her. She just wasn't entirely sure what. The last thing she remembered, she was walking to the royal chambers when some strange sounds put her on guard.

A window started banging against the frame, then a second joined in, along with a door at the end of the hall. She called out, but never heard an answer. Soon random objects began flying through the air. Something hit her in the head and knocked her over. She was then being dragged backwards down the hall. Gwen managed to escape just long enough to take refuge in the kitchens, but that must have done very little good as her memory goes blank shortly after that.

She sat up in bed, trying get comfortable, but that gave her a terrible headache. She clutched her temple and took a deep breath, but that only made her break out into a coughing fit. It was a terribly vicious cycle.

Gaius came in a moment later and handed her a cup of water. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Any dizziness or nausea?"

Gwen took a sip from the cup and shook her head. She noticed a strong smell of ash in her makeshift hospital room, but there were no candles or fire lit nearby.

"What happened?" she whispered, fighting the urge to cough once more.

Gaius explained she was knocked unconscious in the kitchens. Smoke from the ovens entered her lungs before she was rescued. "The coughing will help clear the lungs," he said. "It is imperative that you drink plenty of water over the next few days, to help flush the ash from your body."

The old physician took her pulse and checked her eyes, finding her stable. He stood and asked if there was anything else he could get her. When Gwen shook her head, he gave her a reassuring look and moved to take his leave. He nearly made it to the door when Arthur barged in, walking so fast he was nearly running.

"Gwenevere." The king practically wheezed, "You're awake."

He sat down on the side of the bed, and took her hands in his. "Gaius?" Arthur called. When the physician reported his findings once again, Arthur asked, "How long must she stay?" He wanted her back with him, even if she was unwell, but he also wanted to avoid doing anything that might further affect his wife's health.

Gaius said to Gwen, "So long you rest and keep hydrated, you may convalesce wherever you like, be it here or in your own chambers."

"I think Merlin would appreciate having his bed back," Gwen whispered, "As would I."

"Of course, my lady," Gaius bowed. "I will bring you a sleeping draft to take this evening."

Gwen nodded in appreciation. She then cautiously pushed herself up in bed a bit more, fighting the intensifying pain in her head. Determined to spend tonight in her own bed, she pulled back the sheets and swung her legs around over the side of the mattress. The movement made her so dizzy she inadvertently let her head droop forward to collect herself. When Arthur saw, he offered out his hand, which she accepted without hesitation.

He helped her across the castle, and it was a good thing too. Gwen had made the walk from Gaius' chambers to the her rooms many times, but she had no idea how challenging it could be when not at your best. By the time she and Arthur arrived, she was exhausted.

Arthur helped her back into bed, where she stayed the rest of the day, switching between reading and napping, while Arthur finished whatever business was originally planned for the day. He came back to their chambers for supper, which he ate in bed next to Gwen. They spoke about Arthur's day with the knights and about Gwen's health, both dodging the subject they needed to talk about most.

Gaius delivered the sleeping draft he'd promised about an hour after they finished supper. Though Gwen wasn't particularly tired, she took her medicine immediately so Gaius could continue his rounds. Arthur sat next to her in bed until he noticed his wife beginning to doze; then he moved to the desk to keep working.

The following morning, Gwen awoke to find Arthur at his desk reading, just as he had been when she saw him last. The paper in his hand must have been awfully boring, though, because he put it aside as soon as he noticed her eyes were open

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she smiled. And it was true. Her head didn't throb the way it had yesterday. And though she still felt the need to cough, it was nothing she couldn't control.

"Good." He gave her a quick kiss. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I would love a bath," she whispered.

Arthur nodded with a smile. "I'll have Merlin bring up some hot water."

Less than a half hour later, the tub was full and Merlin had been excused to run some other errands for the king.

Gwen attempted to stand, but struggled getting out of bed once more. Were it not for her ever-doting husband, she was not sure how she would have made it.

"May I assist you, my lady?" Arthur held out his hand for her.

Gwen gave him a quizzical look, not entirely sure how he intended to "assist" her, but she accepted nonetheless. Arthur helped her over to the tub, then promptly turned his back so she could undress. He waited until he heard Gwen climb into the water, then pulled a chair up to the side of the basin.

He grabbed a bar of soap and began building a solid layer of suds across her back. They passed some time in silence when Gwen had a thought. "So are you going to tell me exactly what happened that night?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur. Spears don't fly down hallways on their own. What happened was intentional." Arthur's hands stilled on her shoulders, unsure how to explain. "Am I in danger?"

"Not anymore."

"Well that's very cryptic," she said as lightly as she could manage. "There's more, isn't there?"

Arthur had been hoping to avoid this subject, at least for now. But he told the whole story anyway, from the old woman giving him the horn all the way to fighting Uther's ghost. When he finished, Gwen looked even more pale than before. "Uther came back from the dead to kill me?"

"It was more his way of setting me back on what he believes to be the right path."

"I don't know if that makes it any better…He is gone, though? For good?"

"Yes. He is back in the spirit world, and you are safe here with me."

Despite this reassurance, Gwen still sat rigid in the tub. Arthur did not want this incident to scourge their relationship any more than necessary. Hoping to put all this in the past as soon as possible, he asked, "What is it?"

"I just never knew your father hated me so much," she said quietly.

"Well it's not the first time he's tried to have you killed."

"Arthur!" Gwen shot back. "That was completely different! He thought I had bewitched you."

Frustrated, Gwen pushed her way out of the tub. She found her towel near the dining table, which she picked up and wrapped around herself immediately. "The details he knew about Camelot - the knights, our marriage - he'd clearly been watching. For four years he'd been watching, three of which we've been married. And after all that time, he still thought of me as a serving girl, unfit for his son. Have I not proven myself?"

Arthur sat baffled in his chair. "You don't have to prove yourself to him."

"Apparently I do...Why else would he say such things? Or do such things, for that matter?" Gwen paused for a moment. "We have a good marriage, don't we?"

"Far better than most." He stood and come over to be with her. "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said, but Arthur couldn't help hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Gwen, do you have any idea how hellish these last few days have been? I knew something was wrong when you were late for supper. You're never late. But I waited, trying to come up with some excuse, like you were detained by someone in court. Then Merlin came in and told me you'd nearly died in a fire…I came to you as fast as I could. When I got to Gaius' rooms, you were unconscious and struggling to breathe, it was as if I also could not breathe, Gwen."

Arthur reached out to hold her, wrapping his hands around the small of her back. He lowered his forehead to hers and whispered, "I will do everything in my power to keep anything like that from happening again."

Gwen gaped, too overwhelmed by his words to trust her own voice. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

It was a healing kiss, one to let him know that she was alright. That they were alright. But suddenly one kiss turned into another, and then another. Each kiss was a drop of rain, signalling the coming storm, and he was a man dying of thirst, praying for a deluge.

Arthur moved towards his wife, deepening the kiss. She lost her balance, and took a step back. He moved with her, and they inadvertently rammed into the dining table.

The jolt shocked him, and he immediately remembered that his wife was ill, feeling guilty for his actions.

He leaned back and caught her eyes. Gwen seemed much better than before. Stronger. And what's more, there was this look in her eyes. A look he knew all too well. One that he knew he felt as well. Besides, who was he to deny his queen?

Arthur picked Gwen up and set her down on top of the table. They had never done it in here before. Arthur was more than pleased at how well their heights matched matched like this.

He lifted her towel, and sank down to his knees. After three years of marriage, Arthur knew exactly how to tailor his movements for Gwenevere. He nipped and pulled and sucked until she was at the point of falling apart. Just when he felt her begin to tremble, he pushed two fingers inside, intensifying the movements from his mouth. It worked perfectly. Gwen tumbled over the edge, doing everything in her power to keep from screaming. The feel of her convulsing around him only made his desire grow.

Sated, she sat up, and pulled Arthur back to his feet with a devilish look in her eyes. A second later, her mouth was on his and her hands were working on the laces of his trousers. Gwen loosened them just enough to slip her hand inside and take him in her hand. She held him firm, stroking his length just the way she knew he liked. The look he gave her in return made her happier than she could ever say. He was the most powerful man in the kingdom, but seeing that fire in his eyes, knowing he needed her, that he loved her, that it was all for her, it set her heart ablaze.

Arthur groaned at the feel of Gwen's hand around his cock. She was good at this. Perhaps too good. He knew she could have him undone in a matter of moments, but that was not how he wanted this to go. He needed to be with her, in more ways than just this.

First he needing to regain control, so he broke away suddenly. Before she had a second to complain, he could picked her up and carried her to the bed. Arthur set her down on the mattress then climbed on top.

Gwen gasped when he sank down into her, nearly overwhelmed, and it was difficult for him not to do the same. It was cathartic being with her. Her touch was healing, especially after everything that'd happened this past week. Arthur tried to go slow, to savor the this, but Gwen wouldn't have it. She wanted him now, and she wanted him fast. She used the back of her legs to urge him closer, and he couldn't help but oblige.

He thrust into her again and again, so deep he knew she would not last very long. But that was a double-edged sword. The faster he went for Gwen, the faster he also went for himself. Arthur started to worry he was falling apart too soon when he looked to his wife and saw that Gwen was right there with him.

He slowed briefly, trying to hold it together just a little bit longer, then sped up again, going even faster than before. It was more than enough. Soon Gwen called for him, then stilled, allowing the waves of relief to flow. Arthur followed immediately, collapsing graceless on top of her.

They laid like this for a few moments, catching their breaths in awe. Being together like this was more powerful than either could have imagined. All Arthur could say was, "I love you." And so he did.


End file.
